Papa
by semi-sweet and nuts
Summary: I was surprised not to find any slash fiction based upon the in my opinion most charged exchange of looks in the entire movie. Now there is one.


There was this long, quaint glance from the technicolour eyes. Far too long, by far. Mr Salt shifted uneasily as a thought began to form in his head. Was it possible that he…? Oh no. Never mind. Probably just bad manners, of which he had displayed incredible amounts during the beginning of the tour.

But Mr Salt didn't reproach the bad habit of staring by looking away or saying something or doing anything at all. He just returned this quaint violet gaze and began to feel quite bothered, quite bothered indeed. Mr Wonka was a handsome young fellow, at least he _looked _young, the Oompa-Loompas must be darn good with the botox, Mr Salt tried to joke for himself. Quite the dandy, actually. A bit eccentric, yes, but old families _do _that. Seclusion and wealth do that too. Mr Salt had an uncle himself who was quite the eccentric, shut up in his old manor on the English countryside, refusing to go near anything as decadent as telephones or electricity or motor vehicles.

Mr Salt _knew _his thoughts were straying out of nervousness. He wished and feared for that violet gaze to stop. He wasn't supposed to have feelings like _that_. All those years in therapy, certainly they could not be wasted, certainly all that money could not be wasted, and he had promised Mrs Salt…

Mr Salt and Mr Wonka had only been standing like that, caught in a mutual stare, for a couple of seconds. It only felt like much longer for both of them, and _someone _was bound to end it.

Willy did. "P…" he mouthed quite inaudibly, "p…" and then helplessly slid to his knees before Mr Salt, embracing him like that. Quite the picture of Hamlet in his renaissance bob and velvet coat he tried to rest his chin against Mr Salt's groin, which put his head in a rather awkward angle due to the brim of his top hat being in the way.

Mr Salt _quite _misunderstood the entire situation.

"Good boy," he said absentmindedly as he squeezed Mr Wonka tighter to his crotch, "good boy." As the Wildean young man was rather slow and Mr Salt rather impatient by now he unzipped his trousers himself and motioned Willy's head closer to his hard cock, shivering with anticipation. Mr. Wonka hesitantly reached out his tongue to taste the unfamiliar object shoved forcibly in his face. As Mr Salt grunted with pleasure and made him to go on he obediently took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked it like a candy cane.

Mr Salt regretted not being able to see the pretty boy's face beneath the hat, but he didn't need to. In fact, he didn't need much at all. He hadn't been this close to a handsome young man in some ten years, not since Mrs Salt caught him – never mind, Mrs Salt was miles away and perhaps normal mores didn't apply in candy land. Mr Salt was quite convinced they didn't. He was even inclined to have it that Mr Wonka had tempted him and teased him, oh yes, that perverted sodomite, he was probably doing this kind of thing most every day, what with the Oompa-Loompas and all… Yeah, the Oompa-Loompas, even Mr Salt found _that _a bit gross, although if the chocolatier really never did see any other humans…

Mr Salt didn't finish this thought because he had something much more pleasant to think of. _Much _more pleasant indeed. He felt a funny quiver down his spine as he ejaculated in Mr Wonka's mouth. Mr Wonka seemed pretty shocked and appalled by this, he startled away and swallowed audibly not to choke on it. The swallowing done, he carefully licked his lips, tasting the spunk with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Salt," he said in the tiniest voice, as if making a mental note to himself, and with a shaky little giggle: "That's really funny."

He unsteadily rose to his feet and stood before Mr Salt motionless and expressionless, not a hair out of place. At this Mr Salt felt a bit embarassed and quickly zipped his pants up. He tried to lighten up the mood with a wink and a smile but Mr Wonka just stared at him like he was crazy. Yes, _now _he stared at him like he was crazy.

"Kay, I'll just be going then," he uttered in a cheerfully high-pitched voice and insecurely puffed his hair with his right, gloved, hand. And go he did, the first few steps backwards, still looking at Mr Salt as if he wanted something more from him, or as he was backing off from a dangerous psychopath, Mr Salt couldn't quite decide which, and then he quickly spun around and scurried off and gone he was.


End file.
